Abstract Fantasia
by Anzel Carnation
Summary: Cuma sebuah kisah fantasi GaJe. Chapie 3 update : "WEST, ADA MAYAT DUYUNG NGAPUNG! MUKANYA KAGAK AWESOME SEKALEH!" / "APA MASALAHMU HINGGA MENGEJEK ALIS SEKSIKU!" / "Kakak, apa maksudmu menyebut Nesia sebagai adik iparmu?" / Warning! Gaje, OOC, OOT, OC, typo, Absurd, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Abstract Fantasia**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Summary : Sebuah kisah fantasi tidak jelas yang mengisahkan tentang petualangan menuju kepulauan tanpa nama untuk mencari harta karun terpendam hingga berusaha untuk bertahan hidup disana.**

 **Warning : human names, OOC, OC, OOT, GaJe, typo, garing, bahasa kadang ringan kadang berat, De El El!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semilir angin laut berhembus di pelabuhan pantai timur. Gemerlapan bintang di langit terlihat bagaikan ribuan debu berkilau dari hancurnya batu sapphire. Bulan purnama di langit terlihat bulat sempurna mempengaruhi pasangnya air laut. Tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar, sosok gadis dengan memakai kerudung biru mendorong sebuah perahu dari bibir pantai ke laut. Manik kecokelatannya menatap lurus ke seberang laut tiada bertepi itu dengan harapan bahwa doanya akan terkabul oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya," gumamnya mantap sambil terus mendorong perahu tesebut.

Sebelum perahu itu berhasil semakin menjauh dari bibir pantai, sebuah anak panah dengan ujungnya yang diikat oleh tali melesat hampir mengenai kerudung birunya dan berhasil menancap pada bagian perahu.

"Akak Maya, kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini menggunakan perahu itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tadi sempat melesatkan panah ke perahu. "Jika Abang Yao tahu, dia pasti marah sekali."

"Aku tak perduli!" Kepalanya tertunduk dengan sepasang manik kecokelatannya menatap sendu air laut yang telah menenggelamkan bagian pinggangnya saat ini. "Aku ingin menyelamatkannya…. Aku ingin…."

Kedua tangannya yang basah karena air laut ia kepalkan begitu erat, sesaat gadis bernama Maya itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan luapan amarahnya. Tetapi tentu tidak bisa.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Indon….! AKU INGIN MENYELAMATKAN AKAK NESIA, RAIHAN!"

Perlahan pegangan tangan pemuda bernama Raihan itu pada busurnya melonggar hingga busur tersebut terjatuh di atas permukaan pantai berpasir putih. Ia mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Maya pada saudari tertua mereka. Dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang saat ini dilakukan oleh Maya juga, tetapi masalahnya akan ada hal yang sangat berat bahkan hal tersebut takkan bisa mereka lawan begitu saja.

"Akak, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tetapi sadarlah, negeri itu sangatlah jauh, ditambah lagi banyak orang-orang jauh lebih tangguh daripada Abang Yao dan Abang Somchai di sana. Jika kau pergi sendirian, kau bisa saja mati dengan mudah di sana!"

"Tapi, Raihan! Aku‒"

"Maya!"

"Ate Maya!"

Maya dan Raihan menatap seorang pria dan seorang gadis berlari menghampiri mereka. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka, begitu mencemaskan sosok berkerudung biru itu. Si gadis berhenti berlari di samping Raihan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup cepat menyusul pria itu, sedangkan sang pria buru-buru menghampiri Maya yang berada di ujung bibir pantai dengan bagian pinggangnya yang telah tenggelam lalu dia buru-buru menarik Maya menuju pantai walau gadis itu bersikeras enggan untuk kembali sambil meneriakan alasan yang sama.

"Abang Yao, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Akak Nesia dari para perompak itu! Aku ingin menyelamatkannya! Dia dalam bahaya, Bang!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Maya! Orang Asyan seperti kita takkan mampu merebut Nesia dari para perompak Europa!" ucap Yao padanya sambil terus menarik Maya menuju pantai.

Kini terasa wajah Maya menghangat dan air mata mulai menetes, mulutnya pun bergetar hendak untuk berteriak.

Ketika sampai di pantai, Maya berlutut pasrah sambil kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kini sepenuhnya basah oleh air mata.

"Akak Nesia…. Akak Nesia…. Akak Nesia…." Maya tak henti-hentinya memanggil saudarinya seakan-akan nama tersebut adalah mantra yang sanggup mengembalikannya.

Gadis yang satunya tadi ikut bersimpuh di hadapan Maya. Perlahan ia tarik tubuh Maya ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengelus-elus punggungnya agar dapat menenangkan saudarinya itu.

"Maria…., Akak Nesia…."

"Aku tahu, Ate Maya…."

Perlahan air mata ikut mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Maria yang mulai memerah. Dia yang dapat merasakan kecemasan Maya ikut hanyut dalam kesedihan mendalam, tetapi Maria berusaha terus meyakinkan Maya bahwa saudari tertua mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Dia baik-baik saja…. Percayalah…. Hiks….! Di-dia menguasai ilmu be-beladiri silat…., dia ju-juga menguasai…. Hiks….! ….santet…." Isak tangis Maria terasa menjadi-jadi dengan pelukannya pada tubuh Maya yang terasa bergetar. "Jangan cemas…. Kita pasti…. Pasti akan menyelamatkannya…. Ta-tapi belum sekarang…."

"Maria…. Maya…."

Yao telihat menatap kedua saudari itu, ikut hanyut dalam rasa sedih tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Bagaimanapun juga Yao ikut cemas dengan kehilangannya salah satu sosok anggota keluarga mereka. Yao juga ingin sekali menyelamatkannya sekarang juga, tetapi ia tahu bahwa orang-orang yang menculiknya jauh lebih kuat.

"Abang Yao…."

Yao menoleh pada Raihan ketika pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

"Bagaimana ini….?"

Yao hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan demi menyelamatkan sosok bernama Nesia itu. Raihan yang terkenal datar hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri, entah karena kedinginan oleh hembusan angin laut pada malam itu atau berusaha untuk menahan luapan emosinya.

Mereka berempat tenggelam dalam suasana sedih dan hampa hingga terdengar suara sebuah pohon kelapa tumbang di pantai itu. Spontan mereka menatap ke arah pohon tumbang tersebut dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di sana dengan tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kudengar sahabatku dari negeri ini diculik oleh para perompak Europa, da?" Walau senyum polos terukir pada wajah rupawan pria bersyal itu, tetapi Yao tahu bahwa terasa hawa menakutkan yang sangat peka muncul di sekitarnya.

Yao yang kenal betul dengan sosok pria bertubuh besar itu terlihat begitu syok sekaligus takut ketika melihatnya. Dia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika pria itu marah setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabat setianya telah diculik para perompak.

"I-I-Ivan….?"

* * *

 **Abstract Fantasia**

* * *

"Ugh…."

Perlahan gadis itu membuka kedua mata kecokelatannya. Tangan mungilnya perlahan memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Dia terlalu lelah untuk bangun, tetapi setelah cukup tidur sudah saatnya sistem pada otaknya membangunkan dirinya.

"Eeeh….?"

Kesadarannya terkumpul penuh ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruang yang terbuat dari kayu. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Dimana aku?"

Gadis itu meraba-raba tubuhnya, ia masih memakai kebaya kuningnya yang telah kumal, rambut hitam yang selalu ia sanggul kini terurai mencapai lantai ketika ia duduk, dan jangan lupa bau aneh tercium dari tubuhnya. Baiklah, bau itu sebenarnya karena dia belum mandi dari kemarin.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Suaranya bergema di ruang kayu yang kosong itu ketika ia bicara. Gadis tersebut mulai berjalan melihat-lihat setiap sudut ruangan. Kosong, semuanya benar-benar kosong.

"Ah, apa aku dikerjain si Malon lagi? Awas saja dia! Aku akan mencincangnya nanti!" ucap gadis itu penuh emosi walau ia tak tahu situasi sebenarnya seperti apa.

Sang gadis berjalan menuju pintu kayu dengan beberapa jeruji besi terpasang di sana. Gadis itu berusaha membuka pintunya, namun tak bisa.

"Lho? Terkunci, ya? Sudah kuduga ini pasti kerjaannya si Malon."

Gadis berkebaya itu menaikan kain batik yang melilit di sepanjang kaki dan pinggangnya hingga mencapai lutut, kemudian bersiap dengan posisi kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan silat yang selama ini ia pelajari. Lalu ia mulai melancarkan serangannya.

BHUAK!

BRUUUK!

BRAK!

KRAK!

DHUAK!

Dia memukul, menendang, dan melakukan hal itu berulang kali pada pintu tak berdosa tersebut agar mampu terbuka maupun hancur. Tetapi wujud dari pintu itu tetap sama, masih utuh dan terkunci dengan kuatnya.

"ARGH! INI CUMA PINTU KAYU BIASA! TAPI KOK ENGGAK BISA KEBUKA WALAU DENGAN KEMAMPUAN SILAT TERKUATKU?! AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" teriaknya depresi.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar melalui jeruji besi yang ada pada pintu kayu tersebut. Dia hanya melihat lorong kayu di kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada yang menarik tentunya hingga terlihat seseorang lewat sambil memeluk seekor anak beruang kutub.

"Hei, kau!" panggil gadis itu pada sosok pria yang lewat tersebut.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan lalu menatap sang gadis. Sempat ia celingukan ke kanan-kiri memastikan apakah ada orang selain dirinya di sekitar. Setelah memastikan cuma dia yang ada di sana, sang pria menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memanggilku? Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya dengan bingungnya.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan kesal, "Ya, iyalah! Memang siapa lagi yang kupanggil selain kau di sekitar sini? Memangnya kau setan apa?!"

Pria itu mulai menyunggingkan senyuman ramah padanya. Dia terlihat tidak berbahaya sama sekali.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, _Lady_?" tanyanya dengan begitu ramah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ma-Matthew…. Matthew Williams, _Lady_ Nesia."

Gadis dipanggil Nesia itu langsung terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Matthew sempat memanggil namanya. Seingat Nesia ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau siapanya Malon, hah?!"

Matthew menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil memeringkan kepalanya. "Ma-Malon….? Itu 'kan sejenis buah?"

"YANG KAU MAKSUD ITU MELON, DODOL!" teriak Nesia emosi. "Kau pasti tahu 'kan kalau Malon mengerjaiku?!"

"Eeeeh…. Maaf sebelumnya, _Lady_ Nesia. Mungkin kau mengira kalau kau masih di negeri Asyan."

Nesia berkedip bingung beberapa kali membuat ekspresi gadis itu terlihat semakin imut dan tentunya ketika melihat ekspresi seperti itu Matthew sempat merona sesaat, tetapi ia sempat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya sehingga gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Maksudmu….?" tanya Nesia.

Masih menunduk malu, Matthew menjawab, "Kapten memerintahkan kami untuk membawamu pergi dari negeri itu. Katanya kau akan dijadikan penunjuk untuk sampai ke kepulauan tanpa nama."

Sebelah alis Nesia terlihat berkedut. "Dibawa pergi? Kepulauan tanpa nama? Penunjuk? Kapten….? Maksudmu aku diculik begitu?!"

Setelah dirasa rona merah di wajahnya memudar, Matthew memandang Nesia kembali sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Emmm…. Secara logis sih begitu. Tapi aku lebih suka menyembutnya membawa pergi saja."

"APA?! MEMANGNYA SEKARANG AKU ADA DIMANA, HAH?!" teriak Nesia untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau berada di kapal Kapten perompak dari Europa, _Lady_ Nesia."

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Nesia….

* * *

 **Abstract Fantasia**

* * *

 **Indonesia : Nesia**

 **Malaysia : Maya**

 **Philipines : Maria**

 **Singapore : Raihan**

 **Yosh! Hola! Anzel bikin fanfic dengan judul ngasal. Btw, beberapa karakter menggunakan pakaian khas negara masing-masing, sedangkan untuk para perompaknya terserah readers aja mau ngebayangin pakaian mereka seperti apa.**

 **Alur ceritanya bakalan abstrak, jadi maaf jika hasilnya bakal mengecewakan ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abstract Fantasia**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Summary : Sebuah kisah fantasi tidak jelas yang mengisahkan tentang petualangan menuju kepulauan tanpa nama untuk mencari harta karun terpendam hingga berusaha untuk bertahan hidup disana.**

 **Warning : human names, OOC, OC, OOT, GaJe, typo, garing, bahasa kadang ringan kadang berat, De El El!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mentari telah memperlihatkan sosok dengan senyum terangnya untuk menyambut pagi hari ini di tengah-tengah samudera nan tenang. Seorang pria dengan memakai pakaian ala perompak tengah duduk santai di ujung haluan kapal layar menikmati hembusan angin laut pagi yang cukup menyegarkan baginya. Angin laut yang berhembus itu menerpa setiap helaian rambut pirangnya, sepasang manik emerald itu ia tutup sambil terus berusaha menikmati ketenangan lautan.

"Oke, keadaan sekitar aman, Kapten!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan plester di hidungnya yang saat ini tengah berada di puncak tiang layar kapal. "Saatnya bersenang-senang! Auwowowowowowowow!"

Pemuda itu memegang salah satu tali pada tiang tersebut lalu mulai bergelantungan sambil berteriak tidak jelas senyaring-nyaringnya dengan seekor koala bertengger di bahunya.

"AWOWOWOWOWOWO! KYAAAAARKYAAAARKYARRRR! AKULAH TARZAN LAUT! HIYAHOOOOOO!"

Si pemuda terus bergelantungan dari tali satu ke tali lainnya pada setiap tiang layar kapal sambil terus berteriak membuat pria yang tengah menikmati udara pagi di haluan tadi merasa terganggu hingga persimpangan imajiner muncul di kepalanya, tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"AWOWOWOWOW! AKULAH TARZAN!"

Ketika pemuda itu hendak berpindah ke tali lainnya, tali sebelumnya ternyata melilit kaki kanannya. Jadi, belum sempat ia menggapai tali lainnya dia malah ditarik oleh tali yang melilit kakinya hingga ia bergelantungan dengan posisi terbalik.

"OWAAAAAAHHH! TOLONG, KAPTEN! SEBUAH TALI TERKUTUK MENGIKAT KAKIKU DAN SEKARANG AKU BERGELANTUNGAN SEPERTI INI! KAPTEN, TOLONG AKU! KAPTEN ARTHUR!"

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI, JETT?! MAKANYA JANGAN BERGELANTUNGAN DI TIANG TERUS! KUALAT 'KAN JADINYA!"

Akhirnya sang kapten naik pitam juga sambil mencak-mencak mengomeli anak buahnya yang masih bergelantungan dengan posisi terbalik seperti itu. Ketika diomeli, Jett malah menangis jejeritan sambil berusaha minta tolong pada sang kapten, tetapi hasilnya dia terus diomeli seperti bocah bandel yang diomeli ibunya karena terlalu sering main.

"PLIS, HELEP MEH, KAPTEN!" jerit Jett masih bergelantungan terbalik.

Karena emosinya sudah mulai terkuras, Arthur pun mulai menolongnya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan dia langsung yang menolong Jett, malah dia memerintah salah satu awak kapalnya.

"WOI, TOLONG JETT YANG NYANGKUT DI TIANG ITU!" teriak Arthur di tengah-tengah tenangnya lautan. Sungguh, suaranya benar-benar menghancurkan imej ketenangan suasana sekitarnya.

Sosok pemuda berpakaian koboi dengan memakai taplak meja sebagai jubahnya berlari cepat keluar dari sebuah ruangan pada kapal itu.

"TENANG, AUSSIE! HERO INI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! AEM KOMING, BEIBEH!" teriak Alfred dengan bling-bling di sekitarnya.

Jett semakin jejeritan. "HELEP MEH, MAI HEROH! HELEP MEH!"

Alfred langsung melesat ke arah Jett yang masih nyangkut terbalik di tali tiang lalu memeluk tubuh terbalik Jett.

"Aku dapat! Sekarang kau selamat, Jett!"

Krik….

Krik….

Krik….

Jett syok, Arthur bengong, Alfred sok bego.

Rupanya Alfred baru sadar kalau dia memeluk Jett dengan posisi terbalik, sehingga kepalanya berada pada selangkangan Jett dan kepala Jett berada pada selangkangan Alferd, lebih tepatnya mereka bergelantungan pada posisi 69. Alfred juga sempat melihat ke bawah dan posisi nyangkut mereka saat ini cukup tinggi dari lantai.

Seketika muka Alfred langsung pucat.

"HERO GAGAL MENYELAMATKAN, AUSSIE!"

"ALFRED, PANTATMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SEKSEH! BENAR-BENAR MENYESAKKAN DAN POSISI INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ELIT!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NYANGKUT DENGAN POSISI AMBIGU SEPERTI INI?!"

"KAU INI MAU MENYELAMATKAN AKU, TAPI MALAH IKUT JADI KORBAN!"

"AKU TAHU KALAU AKU GAGAL MENYELAMATKANMU!"

"KALAU UDAH TAHU GAGAL, NGAPAIN PAKAI MENYELAMATKANKU?! PAKAI TAPLAK MEJA SEGALA LAGI! LAMA-LAMA AKU KENTUT JUGA DI WAJAHMU, NEH!"

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KENTUT DI WAJAH TAMVAN HERO ENEH!"

"INTINYA TOLONG KAMI, KAPTEN ARTHUR!"

Arthur hanya bisa membanting kepalanya beberapa kali di sisi haluan melihat kedua anak buahnya itu. Sungguh, Arthur tidak habis pikir mengapa ia merekrut dua anak buah somplak seperti mereka ke dalam kelompok perompaknya.

Sebuah pintu terlihat dibanting begitu saja memperlihatkan sosok pria dengan memakai pakaian bangsawannya. Pria itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali membanting pintunya hingga muncul beberapa rentakan di sekitar tembok kayu itu, lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah anggunnya sambil sesekali mengibaskan rambut pirang bergelombangnya.

" _Bonjour *!_ Pagi ini lautan benar-benar terlihat indah. Tapi suasananya langsung hancur ketika aku mendengar teriakan aneh di sekitar kapal ini."

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DISINI, BLOODY FROG?!"

Arthur benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria menyebalkan bernama Francis Bonnefoy ada di kapalnya. Sungguh, Arthur sama sekali tidak membawa pria itu dari Europa hingga sampai saat ini mereka berada di tengah laut. Tentu saja Arthur bingung bagaimana pria itu bisa ada di kapalnya dengan tampang sok anggun begitu.

"Kapten Arthur, bisakah kau bicara dengan tenang tanpa harus berteriak begitu?" pinta Francis.

"TOLONG KAMI, KAPTEN ARTHUR!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau tiba-tiba saja muncul di kapalku?! Seingatku, aku tidak mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku, tahu?!"

"Oh?" responnya masih tenang. "Memang salah ya jika aku ikut?"

"HELEP! HELEP! HELEP!"

"Argh! Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semakin banyaknya orang stress di kapalku!"

"SADARLAH KALAU KAU JUGA KAPTEN STRESS, KAPTEN ARTHUR!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK!"

Karena kesal dengan Alfred dan Jett yang terus teriak minta tolong, Arthur melesatkan belatinya ke arah mereka hingga belati tersebut memotong tali yang menggantung mereka.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mereka berdua langsung jatuh ketika seseorang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang ada di dalam kapal sehingga orang malang tersebut ditimpa oleh mereka.

"Astaga…. Pantat seksiku….!" Ucap Alfred sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Pinggangku encok….!" Rengek Jett berusaha berdiri dengan pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aduh…."

Mereka semua langsung menatap horror ke arah pemilik suara. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang tebal, memakai kacamata, dan membawa anak beruang kutub.

Mereka semua langsung waspada. Dan beginilah ekspresi kewaspadaan mereka.

"OWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WOOOAAAHAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Dimulai dari teriakan Jett seperti ia bergelantungan tadi, teriakan Alfred yang mirip anak alay baru nemu foto selfie yang cucok buat di upload, teriakan Arthur yang sok dijantan-jantanin, dan teriakan Francis yang lebih mirip dengan jeritan wanita hendak diperkosa.

Mereka berempat langsung menodongkan pistol masing-masing ke arah orang yang masih telungkup setelah ditimpa dua makhluk sedeng tadi (baca : Alfred dan Jett). Otomatis yang ditodong dengan tampang o'onnya mengangkat kedua tangannya, sedangkan sang beruang yang berada di punggungnya hanya memiringkan kepala.

"PENYUSUP!"

"A-aku bukan penyusup…."

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

"Aku bukan penyusup."

"KATAKAN LAGI! ENGGAK KEDENGERAN, TAHO?!"

"AKU BUKAN PENYUSUP! INI AKU! MATTHEW!"

Krik….

Krik….

Krik….

Mereka langsung menurunkan pistol mereka masing-masing dan mulai memasang tampang bingung sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Aku Matthew. Awak kapal sini, sekaligus saudara Alfred."

"Mat-Matthew siapa, ya?" tanya Jett sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu, tapi dimana dan kapan, ya?" tanya Arthur sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya saudara," ucap Alfred sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku baru saja ada disini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ya…." kata Francis tersenyum seadanya.

"Ah, sudahlah," Arthur kembali berkata, "Dia terlihat tidak berbahaya. Karena kau sudah terlanjur di kapal ini dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai salah satu awak kapalku, maka akan kuizinkan kau menjadi bagian dari kami."

"Dari zamanmu baru jadi perompak ingusan juga aku sudah menjadi awak kapalmu, Kapten….!" Matthew nangis dipojokan karena meratapi nasibnya yang sering terlupakan oleh mereka semua. Sang anak beruang kutub yang bernama Kumajiro hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggungnya sambil berkata, _"Who are you?"_ yang membuat Matthew semakin kenceng nangisnya.

"Aduh…. Ada apa sih berisik banget?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit tan dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan.

Gadis itu terlihat agak bingung melihat Matthew pundung, Alfred dan Jett yang masih mengaduh karena tubuh mereka sakit sehabis jatuh tadi, Arthur yang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, dan Francis yang baru saja ia temui.

"Ah, ternyata kau juga ada disini, ya?" tanya gadis itu pada Francis.

Melihat sosok gadis tersebut membuat hati Francis berbunga-bunga.

"Michelle…., lama tak berjumpa. Aku sangat merindukanmu…."

Francis mulai menghampiri Michelle dengan kedua tangan direntangkan hendak memeluknya. Tetapi tindakan Francis berhasil dicegah Arthur dengan cara menendang kepala pria itu hingga terjatuh.

"Jangan ada pelecehan seksual di kapalku, ngerti?!" kata Arthur.

Sedangkan korban tendang malah menangis melankolis sambil menyeka air mata buayanya menggunakan sapu tangan merah mudanya. Tetapi Arthur mengabaikannya saja.

"WOI! PARA PEROMPAK! LEPASKAN GUA DARI SINI! GUA MAO BALIK KE NEGERI GUA!"

Mereka mendengar suara teriakan di bagian ruang bawah kapal yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan tentu saja Arthur tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Eee…. Kapten Arthur, tadi gadis itu sudah bangun dan sempat ngamuk di dalam," kata Matthew yang akhirnya bangkit dari masa pundungnya.

Arthur menghela nafasnya. "Bawa aku ke kurungannya."

* * *

.

 **Abstract Fantasia**

 **.**

* * *

Di pagi yang sama di sebuah kapal yang berbeda, sosok Lovino berdiri di ujung haluan kapal. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin pagi di tengah-tengah laut biru. Lovino merentangkan tangannya diiringi alunan musik salah satu _soundtrack_ film kapal tenggelam yang sempat popular.

 _Every night in my dream_

 _I see you…. I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on…._

Merasakan hembusan angin yang semakin menggelitik tubuhnya. Terus merasakan nyamannya nuansa samudera.

 _Near far wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

Dan ia rasakan sepasang tangan direntangkan dari belakang menyentuh kedua tangannya yang direntangkan tadi. Erat, begitu terasa lebih nyaman dan sangat erat. Dibiarkan Lovino perasaan nyaman ini dalam dirinya.

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

Perlahan ia memperhatikan ke belakang menemukan sosok Antonio dengan muka sumringahnya di bahu Lovino. Lovino langsung merespon.

"TOMATO BASTARDO PEDO-MAHO! HIIIIAAAAAAA!"

Dengan jurus karate yang ia pelajari entah darimana Lovino membanting tubuh Antonio hingga Antonio terjatuh dari haluan kapal dan tenggelam dengan tidak elitnya ke dalam lautan.

*piiiip….*

Maaf, salah adegan.

…

Sosok pemuda berahoge itu tengah mengawasi laut sekitar menggunakan teropongnya di menara pengintai kapal (jujur, Anzel kurang tahu nama bagian kapal yang digunakan untuk mengawas). Kedua manik ambernya sempat melihat ke bawah, melihat sosok pria yang baru saja ia ceburkan tadi telah mengganti pakaiannya. Lovino langsung buang muka dan kembali mengawasi keadaan sekitar menggunakan teropong.

"Lovi~ Bagaimana keadaan sekitar? Masih terlihat 'kah kapal si alis tebal itu?" tanya sang kapten dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikan di telinga Lovino.

"Masih, Antonio bastardo!" teriak Lovino menjawabnya.

"Bagus sekali, malaikat kecilku~"

Sumpah, rasanya Lovino ingin sekali menenggelamkan sang kapten ke pusaran air, terombang-ambing saat badai, diterkam puluhan ikan hiu, hingga mentok di dasar laut paling dalam. Tapi sayang, sekarang lagi tidak ada pusaran air, badai tak terjadi, hiu tak terlihat, kalau laut disini memang dalam, sih. Tapi tidak mungkin Lovino hanya menenggelamkan Antonio begitu saja, Lovino tidak puas menyiksa Antonio kalau begitu.

Beralih ke bagian haluan kapal, sosok Antonio memperhatikan bayangan kecil sebuah kapal yang ada di depannya. Kapal siapa lagi yang mereka ikuti kalau bukan kapal si kapten alis tebal, Arthur Kirkland.

"Hmm…. Kita jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya." Antonio menoleh ke belakangnya, tepatnya ke sisi haluan. "Benarkan, Irmão*?"

Sosok yang menyerupai rupa sama dengannya, namun memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari Antonio itu tengah duduk di sisi haluan sambil membaca bukunya. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih tenang daripada wajah sumringah Antonio.

"Jangan lupa jaga jarak dari kapal Arthur. Kau tahu 'kan perompak macam apa Arthur itu jika kita ketahuan mengikuti mereka," ucap pria bernama Alfonso sambil membalikan halaman bukunya.

"Kau memang pemberi saran yang bagus," kata Antonio, "Omong-omong hari ini aku senang sekali, lho."

"Senang karena sempat diceburkan Lovino ke laut tadi?" tebak Alfonso.

Sang tersangka penceburan masih mengawasi keadaan laut sekitar sambil memakan tomatnya.

"Eee…. Itu enggak termasuk, sih," kata Antonio, "Hari ini aku senang karena Laura dan Luxy ikut bersama kita. Kita juga dapat mengikuti kapal Arthur karena saat ini ia membawa seorang dari negeri Asyan yang tahu letak kepulauan tanpa nama. Ditambah lagi…."

Antonio memperlihatkan celana ketat yang saat ini ia pakai pada Alfonso dan hanya direspon oleh saudaranya itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lihat, aku mendapatkan celana yang bagus. Pantatku terlihat begitu montok ketika menggunakan celana ini, kan? Kan? Kan?" kata Antonio dengan semangatnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan-kiri memperlihatkan betapa montoknya pantatnya.

"Argh…."

Merasa jijik dengan tingkah saudaranya, Alfonso melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan untuk membaca, menutup bukunya, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Ketika Alfonso berjalan, Antonio sempat melihat pantat Alfonso.

"Hei…. Pantatmu montok juga, ya?"

Mendengar pernyataan Antonio, Alfonso berbalik, berjalan menghampiri Antonio, membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Alfonso, lalu‒

BHUAK!

"AW! ARGH!"

…. Menendang pantat Antonio menggunakan lututnya dengan begitu keras hingga sang pemilik pantat tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Irmão, mengapa kau tega sekali melakukannya padaku….?" tanya Antonio mulai mengeluarkan tangisan buayanya.

Sang tersangka tak menghiraukannya lalu kembali melangkah menjauhinya.

Ketika Laura keluar dari salah satu ruangan kapal, ia begitu terkejut mendapati Antonio dalam posisi senista itu sambil menyentuh pantatnya.

"Al, apa yang terjadi dengan Antonio?" tanya Laura pada Alfonso.

Dengan senyum rupawannya Alfonso menjawab, "Cuma kena diare, kok…."

Sedangkan Lovino yang melihat dari atas menara pengawas kapal langsung ngakak sejadi-jadinya melihat kenistaan sang kapten sampai-sampai Lovino jatuh dari menara dan ditemukan oleh Luxy bahwa Lovino terkapar dengan mata melek dan air liur keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ini yang disebut, "jangan tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain."

* * *

.

 **Abstract Fantasia**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Bonjour : Selamat pagi (Bahasa Prancis)**

 ***Irmão : Saudara laki-laki (Bahasa Portugis)**

 **Panggilan Irmão dan Hermano itu terinspirasi dari panggilan si Spain dan Portugal di Doujin 'Maaf' karya dinosaurusgede. Anzel bener-bener lupa yang dipanggil Irmão siapa, yang dipanggil Hermano siapa. Jadi kemungkinan panggilannya disini ketuker. Hehe…. /ditabok**

 **Btw, Anzel baru sadar kalau chapie yang ini sungguh absurd -_- Jadi, Anzel mohon jangan kejebak sama chapie pertama yang terkesan serius, yak.**

 **Terima kasih banyak telah membaca fanfic aneh ini ^^/ Sampai jumpa di chapie selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abstract Fantasia**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Summary : Sebuah kisah fantasi tidak jelas yang mengisahkan tentang petualangan menuju kepulauan tanpa nama untuk mencari harta karun terpendam hingga berusaha untuk bertahan hidup disana.**

 **Warning : human names, OOC, OC, OOT, GaJe, typo, garing, bahasa kadang ringan kadang berat, De El El!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Abstract Fantasia**

 **.**

* * *

"Haaaah…. Membosankan…."

Sosok pria albino itu sedang menatap bosan lautan di sisi kapal. Pagi ini memang cukup cerah, angin laut juga terasa segar, tetapi ketenangan seperti ini bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

"West…. Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih seru lagi, seperti bertarung, badai, atau melawan monster?"

Pria berparas tegas itu hanya berdiri di haluan dengan wajah sedatar papan lantai kapal yang mereka injak ini.

" _Bruder,_ kalau kau inginkan hal-hal seperti itu, aku akan melemparkanmu ke tengah-tengah lautan di saat badai terjadi dan kupastikan kau menjadi orang Europa gosong ketika pulang nanti." Pria itu menantap si albino dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Cukup menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sesaat si albino sempat merinding mendengar kata-kata saudaranya itu. Manik kemerahannya pun teralihkan kembali ke pemandangan laut.

"Ka-kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara, West. Enggak asik."

Ludwig hanya menghela nafas memaklumi sikap Gilbert yang terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan darinya. Kedua mata sapphire-nya teralih pada sosok pemuda yang memakai Yukata tengah mengendalikan kemudi kapal dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal tatapannya biasa-biasa saja, tapi kesan orang yang baru bertemu dengannya pasti menganggap bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam mode kesurupan. Ada yang bilang kalau melamun bisa bikin seseorang mudah kesurupan (?)

"Kiku, kau masih ingat jalan menuju kepulauan tanpa nama, kan?" tanya Ludwig pada pemuda dengan tatapan kosong ala orang kesurupan tersebut.

"Tentu, Ludwig-san," jawabnya singkat.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, tiada suara lagi selain suara semilir angin laut dan suara burung-burung camar yang sempat lewat. Merasa suasana mulai terasa canggung, Gilbert mulai mencoba sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Eeem…. West, bekerja sebagai keamanan laut seperti ini benar-benar membosankan. Kau yakin kita bertiga bisa menangkap kedua perompak aneh itu?"

Ludwig menatap saudaranya dengan sebelah alisnya dinaikkan. "Kita ada berempat, _Bruder._ Dan sudah tugas kita untuk menangkap mereka sebelum mereka sampai di kepulauan tanpa nama."

"Berempat?"

Gilbert celingukan melihat-lihat ke arah sekitarnya, mencari satu anggota mereka yang dimaksud Ludwig. Dia hanya menemukan sosok Kiku dan Ludwig, ditambah lagi dirinya jadi bertiga. Lalu siapa lagi orang satunya?

Seakan-akan tahu isi kebingungan Gilbert, Ludwig menjawab, "Satunya lagi sedang mencari keberadaan dua kapal perompak yang kita cari."

Gilbert menatap Ludwig kembali dengan tatapan bertanya. Masih bingung kemana sosok satunya lagi karena dicari-cari lagi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Ludwig pun menjawab dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke bawah. Gilbert melihat ke lantai kapal, tetapi ia tidak melihat sosok yang dimaksud. Kembali menatap Ludwig, Ludwig masih menunjuk ke bawah.

"Hah?"

Gilbert akhirnya mengerti maksud Ludwig walau ia masih merasa kebingungan, ternyata yang dimaksud Ludwig adalah permukaan laut. Gilbert mulai melihat ke arah permukaan laut, tepatnya di samping bawah kapal layar mereka.

"Vee~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WEST, ADA MAYAT DUYUNG NGAPUNG! MUKANYA KAGAK AWESOME SEKALEH!"

Gilbert langsung panik, berteriak-teriak aneh sambil berlarian tanpa arah yang jelas. Melihat saudaranya panik begitu membuat Ludwig kesal sendiri. Jadi, Ludwig memasukkan kepala Gilbert ke dalam ember kosong lalu memberi aba-aba ke Kiku.

"MAIDEY! MAIDEY! SIAGA DUA! SIAGA DUA!"

Mengerti dengan aba-aba itu, Kiku buru-buru menghampiri Ludwig yang masih sibuk memasukan kepala si pria albino ke dalam ember, lalu Kiku memukul-mukul ember itu menggunakan sendok sayur.

TONGTONGTONGTONGTONGTONGTONGGLUDEKGLUDEKDONG!

Setelah dipukul, kepala Gilbert dibebaskan dari dalam ember, kemudian wajahnya disembur air dari mulut Kiku.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK AWESOME SEKALEH! AKU CUMA KAGET KARENA ORANG ITU, KALIAN MALAH BERBUAT SEPERTI INI PADAKU! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN YANG TIDAK AWESOME!" omel Gilbert begitu kesalnya. "DAN UNTUK APA PAKAI DISEMBUR SEGALA?!"

Kiku menyeka mulutnya yang basah setelah menyembur wajah Gilbert. "Di negeri Asyan, salah satu cara untuk menenangkan orang panik seperti itu," kata Kiku dengan wajah papannya.

"TAPI ENGGAK SEGITUNYA JUGA!"

"Vee~ Apakah aku boleh memasak pasta?"

Ketiga pria tadi langsung melihat sosok pria yang telah mengagetkan Gilbert dengan dirinya yang mengapung di permukaan laut.

"Belum, Feliciano. Kau belum boleh memasak pasta jika kau belum menemukan kedua kapal perompak itu," ucap Ludwig tegas. "Cari kembali!"

"Vee~"

Feliciano kembali mengapung begitu saja di permukaan laut. Anehnya, Feliciano mengapung begitu cepat menjauhi kapal dengan sendirinya walau air laut terlihat tenang.

"We-West…. Kenapa dia bisa mengapung secepat itu….?" tanya Gilbert yang sempat mangap ketika melihat keanehan pada Feliciano.

Ludwig hanya menjawab, "Perhatikan ketiak kirinya."

Gilbert menyipitkan kedua mata kemerahannya ketika fokus melihat bagian ketiak kiri Feliciano. Dia menemukan sebuah sirip dan samar-samar Gilbert juga melihat punggung seekor hewan laut. Alis si albino pun berkedut dan persimpangan imajiner muncul di kepalannya.

"Te-ternyata lumba-lumba, ya?"

* * *

.

 **Abstract Fantasia**

 **.**

* * *

Arthur dan Matthew berjalan melewati lorong bagian bawah kapal mereka menuju ke suatu ruang kurungan. Suasana pada lorong itu cukup gelap karena tidak ada jendela yang dapat membiarkan sinar matahari menyinarinya. Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema dan juga terdengar beberapa kali suara decitan hasil dari beberapa bagian kerangka kapal.

"ARGH! INI MENYEBALKAN!"

Semakin jelas terdengar suara orang yang mereka kurung berarti semakin dekat mereka pada ruang kurungan. Ketika langkah Arthur hendak terhenti di depan pintu kurungan….

SYUUUUT….

…. Sebuah tangan dengan jari-jemari lentik dan kuku-kukunya yang panjang keluar menembus sela-sela jeruji besi yang ada pada pintu. Refleks Arthur menghindar dari kemunculan tangan tersebut yang kelihatannya hendak mencakarnya. Syukurlah cuma beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang kena cakar.

" _Bloody hell_! Kalau orang lagi lewat, jangan main sembarang cakar!" omel Arthur pada seorang gadis yang berada di balik pintu dengan jeruji besi itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mencengkram jeruji besi pintu sambil melototi sang kapten kapal.

"Kau pasti kapten dari kapal perompak ini, bukan?!" tanya sang gadis.

"Iya."

"Kau jelek sekali dengan alis setebal itu!"

Tiba-tiba muncul perempatan imajiner di kepala Arthur yang menandakan bahwa ia kembali naik pitam. Sudah cukup baginya ketika melihat kelakuan Alfred dan Jett yang sedeng itu, mengetahui bahwa Francis sebagai orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya ada di kapalnya tanpa sebab, ditambah lagi ia lupa bahwa dia punya satu awak kapal lagi, dan sekarang alis kebanggaannya dijelek-jelekkan oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"ARGH! APA MASALAHMU HINGGA MENGEJEK ALIS SEKSIKU?!"

"ALIS SEKSI KATAMU?! HAH! MASA ALIS SETEBAL PANTAT GORILA SEPERTI ITU DISEBUT SEKSI?!"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN ALISKU DENGAN PANTAT GORILA!"

"KALAU BEGITU AKAN KUSAMAKAN WAJAHMU DENGAN PANTAT GORILA!"

"NGACA, SONO! BIBIRMU ITU LEBIH TEBAL DARIPADA BIBIR GORILA!"

"APA?! SETIDAKNYA BIBIRKU LEBIH SEKSI DARIPADA ALISMU!"

"OH, YEAH?! COBA KITA BUKTIKAN PUNYA SIAPA YANG PALING SEKSI! ALISKU ATAU BIBIRMU YANG DOER ITU!"

"OOOH! TENTU SAJA BIBIRKU JAUH LEBIH SEKSI!"

Matthew yang sedang memeluk Kumajiro hanya bisa memperhatikan Arthur dan gadis bernama Nesia itu saling adu mulut dengan topik yang tidak jelas. Pria berkacamata tersebut berusaha untuk melerai mereka, tetapi karena suaranya terlalu pelan dan hampir tidak kedengeran maka dia diabaikan begitu saja. Karena tidak enak dengan pertengkaran yang kemungkinan tidak ada habisnya ini, akhirnya Matthew menginjak kaki Arthur.

DHUAK!

"AW! MATTHEW! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI DAN KENAPA KAU BERANI MENGINJAK KAKIKU?!" teriak Arthur histeris sambil mengelus kakinya yang kena injak.

"Ma-maaf, Kapten Arthur!" Matthew membungkuk meminta maaf beberapa kali kepada Arthur. "Bukannya Anda ingin bertemu dengan _Lady_ Nesia untuk membicarakan tentang hal yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang berdebat soal…. Yaaah…. Soal tadi. Dan…. Dari tadi saya ikut bersama Anda."

Sejenak Arthur berpikir tentang yang dikatakan Matthew. Arthur benar-benar merasa bodoh bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu disaat ia hendak membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Baiklah. Ekhem! _Lady_ Nesia…. Maafkan aku yang bersikap sangat tidak sopan pada wanita sepertimu," ucap Arthur berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Ya…. Sekarang kau berusaha bersikap lebih sopan padaku, Kapten alis tebal?" tanya Nesia berusaha untuk memanas-manasi kembali, tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa lagi baginya.

"Dengar ya, aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu hanya gara-gara masalah konyol seperti tadi." Kali ini tatapan dari kedua manik emerald-nya memancarkan aura keseriusan dan lebih mengintimidasi ketika menatap langsung Nesia. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang arah jalan menuju kepulauan tanpa nama. Kau pasti tahu, kan?"

"Hah! Sudah kuduga kalian sama saja seperti para perompak lainnya yang juga menginginkan keberadaan kepulauan itu." Nesia berbalik membelakangi mereka dari balik pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan arahnya dan takkan pernah."

Arthur menyunggingkan seringainya sambil terkekeh pelan. Matthew yang tahu dari dulu reaksi sang kapten yang seperti itu langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka sambil membawa Kumajiro. Maaf saja, Matthew masih sayang nyawa.

"Hehe…. Jadi, kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, begitu?"

…

"LEPASKAN AKU DARI SINI, KAPTEN ALIS TEBAL SIALAN!"

Kini Nesia semakin mengamuk ketika tubuhnya diikat pada cabang tiang layar kapal dengan posisi terbalik. Berterimakasihlah Arthur kepada Jett yang tadi tidak sengaja bergelantungan secara terbalik gara-gara kakinya tersangkut tali tiang layar, insiden memalukan bagi Jett itu telah memberikan Arthur sebuah ide untuk menghukum Nesia.

Alfred, Jett, Matthew, Michelle, dan Francis sempat _speecheless_ melihat Nesia digantung terbalik begitu. Perlahan mereka berlima menatap horror sang kapten yang tengah terkekeh ngeri.

"A-Artie _mon ami…._ Setega itukah kau menghukum seorang wanita tak berdaya seperti _Mademoiselle_ Nesia?" tanya Francis dengan nada melankolisnya dan Arthur hanya meresponnya dengan melempar panci kotor ke kepala Francis hingga sang korban terkapar di lantai geladak kapal.

"Kapten Iggy, apa tidak apa-apa dia digantung begitu?" tanya Alfred masih memandang Nesia yang terus mengamuk dengan tubuhnya yang bergelantungan terbalik.

"I-iya, Kapten. Apa tindakan itu tidak terlalu kasar?" tanya pula Michelle.

"Hah?!" Arthur membuang muka sambil bersedekap. "Wanita tanpa sopan santun layak untuk diperlakukan lebih kasar agar dia mau buka mulut."

"Buka mulut seperti itu, Kapten?" tanya Jett sambil menunjuk Nesia.

Mereka melihat Nesia bergelantungan terbalik dengan mulut terbuka yang ditahan oleh beberapa potongan ranting pohon. Mereka pada syok berat.

"BUKAN BUKA MULUT SEPERTI ITU! DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU SUMPAL MULUTNYA PAKAI POTONGAN RANTING POHON?! AMBIL POTONGAN RANTING ITU KEMBALI ATAU KUBAKAR HIDUNGMU!"

Dan akhirnya Jett menuruti perintah sang kapten.

Arthur kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lagi dengan disaksikan oleh para awak kapalnya, Francis yang masih pingsan setelah dilempari panci, Michelle yang sedang merajut syal, Matthew yang terus-menerus menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Kumajiro yang selalu bilang _"Who are you?"_ padanya, Alfred yang sudah bosan hidup *digampar Alfred* maksudnya bosan menyimaknya, dan Jett yang jongkok di cabang tiang layar menunggu perintah Arthur selanjutnya terhadap Nesia.

"Baiklah, _Lady_ Nesia. Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kemana arah jalan menuju kepulauan tanpa nama?"

Nesia buang muka. "Aku takkan pernah menunjukkannya, sampai mati pun takkan pernah!"

Arthur memutar kedua manik emeraldnya lalu menyeringai sesaat. "Oh, yeah? Sampai mati? Bagaimana kalau baru mau mati?"

Arthur memberi aba-aba pada Jett yang langsung dimengerti olehnya. Jett langsung berayun menggunakan tali tiang menuju Nesia yang masih digantung terbalik.

" _Sorry, Lady Nesia."_

Jett langsung menendang cabang tiang kapal membuat tiangnya berputar beberapa derajat dengan ujungnya keluar dari area kapal. Nesia yang terikat terbalik di ujung tiang dapat melihat sendiri dimana beberapa ikan hiu bermunculan di bawah laut dekat kapal mereka. Seketika Nesia langsung pucat, keberaniannya hilang, dan ia mulai diterpa panik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HIUUUUUU! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MAHIR BERENANG! ASEM KAU, KAPTEN ALIS TEBAL SIALAN! KAU INGIN AKU MATI TENGGELAM LALU DIMANGSA OLEH PARA HIU ITU?! ALIS TEBAL! LEPASIN GUAAAAA!" teriak Nesia sejadi-jadinya ketika tali yang mengikatnya berayun semakin kencang.

"Aku akan selamatkan nyawamu jika kau memberitahukan arah menuju kepulauan tanpa nama," kata Arthur dengan bangganya karena ia menang banyak.

Demi masa depan Nesia yang enggan mati konyol dalam momen _absurd_ seperti ini, terpaksa Nesia memberitahukannya.

"Pergi saja ke arah barat! Jalan selanjutnya aku kurang ingat, kecuali kau terus berjalan ke arah barat! Jika sampai di lautan yang terasa familiar bagiku, aku akan memberitahukan langkah selanjutnya!" teriak Nesia lagi.

Arthur hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil berpikir sejenak. Merasa jawaban itu agak meyakinkan Arthur kembali angkat bicara.

"Oke, tapi janji beritahukan langkah selanjutnya!"

"Aku janji! Sekarang, LEPASKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Arthur berjalan ke bawah Nesia yang masih bergelantungan. Ia lesatkan belati hingga memotong tali yang menggantung Nesia kemudian Nesia terjatuh dan ditangkap oleh Arthur sehingga ia mengangkat gadis itu ala _bridal style._

"Cieee~ Kapten Iggy nyari kesempatan," goda Alfred sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Merasa jengkel, Arthur melempar Nesia hingga gadis itu menimpa Alfred. Mereka berdua saling mengaduh.

"Aduh…. Kapten sialan! Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit terhadap wanita sepertiku?!" teriak Nesia untuk kesekian kalinya masih terduduk menindih punggung Alfred.

"Kapten Iggy mah emang kayak gitu orangnya. Tega!" ucap Alfred berlinang air mata buaya (?)

"Heh? Emang dia orang?"

Akibat pertanyaan Nesia, Arthur kembali melempar Matthew dan Kumajiro ke arah mereka berdua, sehingga Nesia dan Alfred pingsan seketika setelah ditimpa kedua makhluk itu.

"Salah saya apa, Kapten~?" tanya Matthew pasrah akan nasibnya.

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

.

 **Abstract Fantasia**

 **.**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah rumah kayu yang kental akan nuansa melayunya, Maya terus-menerus mondar-mandir tanpa henti sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya berusaha meluapkan segala emosi pada telunjuk lentik tanpa dosanya. Andai jari itu mampu berekspresi, sang jari pasti menangis sambil mengaduh karena digigit terus.

Ahmad yang melihatnya sambil duduk di kursi bambu bersama Maria agak pusing dibuat saudarinya yang mondar-mandir kayak setrika kegosongan (?) Maya dibuat kebakaran jenggot oleh fakta bahwa saudari tertua mereka diculik oleh perompak. Tunggu dulu, Maya seorang perempuan dan tidak mungkin punya jenggot *plak!*

Oke, mari kembali ke cerita.

"Akak…. Akak tak pusing kah mondar-mandir terus? Papan yang akak injak makin rata tuh," kata Ahmad sambil menunjuk lantai papan rumah mereka.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau papan itu sudah rata dari sononya?" tanya Maria yang merasa bahwa otak Ahmad sudah mulai konslet.

"…." Raihan cuma diam seribu bahasa sambil membaca buku. Tak menghiraukan kecemasan Maya saat ini.

Maya semakin mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya hingga kerudung yang ia pakai terlepas.

"ARGH! Ini menyebalkan! Kenapa harus si Indon yang diculik?! Kan masih ada banyak orang Asyan lainnya yang tahu letak kepulauan tanpa nama," sembur Maya emosi.

Raihan menyahut, "Cuma beberapa orang yang tahu, Akak…. Tepatnya satu perbanding seribu dari penduduk kepulauan Asyan yang tahu letak kepulauan tanpa nama itu." Kemudian ia kembali membaca buku berjudul 'Tuyul Keselek e*k Babi Ngepet.' "Kenapa kau secemas itu sih mencemaskan Akak Nesia. Kalian 'kan selalu bertengkar."

"Ada kalanya orang yang sering saling berantem itu ngangenin. Khihihik….," goda Maria sambil cekikikan lalu ia mendapat hadiah berupa _deathglare_ dari Maya.

"Aku ingat Akak Maya tsundere, lah. Ahahahahaha…." Ahmad pun ngakak mengingat sifat saudarinya yang satu itu.

BRAK!

Pintu kayu tak berdosa tak bernyawa pula ditendang oleh seseorang tak berperikepintuan (?) Keempat bersaudara itu bengong seketika ketika melihat sosok Yao memasuki ruangan dengan dua wajan menutupi bagian belakang dan depan tubuhnya, panci di kepalanya, dan sendok sayur di tangannya, jangan lupa ia berpakaian seperti itu dengan tampang serius. Melihatnya saja Raihan tak sengaja membanting buku yang ia baca, jika menjatuhkan itu sudah terlalu biasa.

"Kuya Yao….?" Panggil heran Maria sambil menunjuk 'pakaian' yang dikenakan Yao.

"Abang Yao….! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan peralatan masak itu?" tanya Maya berusaha menahan emosinya, pasalnya alat-alat masak yang dikenakan Yao adalah milik keempat bersaudara itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau menyelamatkan adik kecilku Nesia, aru!"

"Kau mau menyelamatkan Akak Nesia atau mau masak berjamaah buat acara syukuran sama para perompak?" tanya Raihan.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan Nesia, aru!" jawab Yao, "Aku memakai ini karena kita tidak punya baju zirah, aru."

"Lah, mang melawan para perompak perlu pakai baju zirah juga? Kayak perang Medieval aja," ucap Ahmad heran.

"Aiya~ 'Kan buat jaga-jaga biar enggak terluka parah pas bertarung dengan para perompak, aru. Sebenarnya, tanpa pengaman pun aku bisa mengalahkan para perompak itu dengan jurus kung fu milikku, aru. Hiyaaa….! Hiyaaaa….!"

Dengan perabotan memasak sebagai pakaian bertarungnya, Yao memperagakan teknik-teknik kung fu yang selama ini ia pelajari. Yao tinju sana, tinju sini, tendang sana, tendang sini. Keempat saudara melayu itu dibuat kewalahan menghindari segala serangan Yao, seperti Maria yang berusaha untuk menghindar tapi karena tidak sanggup ia langsung lari ke sudut ruangan, Ahmad berusaha menangkis serangan Yao menggunakan kain sarung tapi sarungnya malah bolong setelah kena tendang Yao, Raihan santai-santai saja menghindarinya sambil balik baca buku, toh Raihan juga pernah belajar kung fu juga, Maya juga berusaha menghindarinya sampai-sampai menghindar pakai gaya matrix tapi gagal dan alhasil pinggangnya langsung encok.

Dan ketika Yao mengeluarkan jurus tendangan naga mabok laut (?), sepatunya langsung mental dan….

Syuuuuuuuuuuttttt….!

BHOK!

"Astaga!"

"Abang Yao!"

"Astagfirullah!"

"…."

"…. Aiya?!"

Ternyata sepatunya masuk ke dalam mulut seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seketika seisi ruangan langsung merinding dengan aura-aura mengerikannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ivan.

Ivan langsung membuang sepatu Yao dengan kerasnya ke lantai hingga lantainya bolong, luar binasah! Pria bertubuh paling besar itu langsung tersenyum mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Keempat bersaudara tadi langsung sembunyi di belakang Yao sambil mendorong-dorong saudara tertua mereka.

"A-ano, aku…. Aku…." Yao kelihatannya kesulitan berbicara saking takutnya.

"Abang Yao pengen menyelamatkan Akak Nesia. Kau tak ikut?" kata Raihan berharap pertolongannya yang satu ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawa abang mereka.

Mendengar kata-kata Raihan membuat tampang mengerikan Ivan langsung berubah menjadi antusias.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak-ajak aku?! Aku 'kan juga pengen menyelamatkan Nesia!" kata Ivan sebegitu antusiasnya ingin menyelamatkan sahabat paling dekatnya itu.

Mereka berlima sweatdrop sesaat hingga keempat bersaudara kembali ke posisi semula dari sembunyi mereka di belakang Yao dan Yao tetap berdiri di depan Ivan. Akhirnya mereka dapat bernafas lega setelah berhasil lolos dari amukan beruang jadi-jadian itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Raihan yang punya IQ tinggi untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Yao yang berhasil menghilangkan rasa paniknya tadi mulai bicara pada Ivan, "Bukannya mulai hari ini kau akan kembali bertugas di laut Europa, aru?"

Sebagai komandan keamanan laut, Ivan tentu saja harus kembali bertugas setelah berlibur di negeri mereka. Tetapi situasi ini sangatlah penting bagi Ivan. Dia dan Nesia sudah lama berteman akrab, Ivan sudah terlanjur nyaman bersama Nesia. Jadi dia tidak mungkin tidak ikut menyelamatkan Nesia.

"Tugas bisa ditunda, yang penting aku ikut menyelamatkan Nesia, da!" kata Ivan dengan semangatnya.

Kalau soal Nesia, Ivan benar-benar harus terlibat.

"Ivan, kau tidak ikut kami pulang?"

Dua orang wanita ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Satunya wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan dadanya yang besar dan satunya lagi wanita berambut pirang platina panjang dengan muka juteknya yang tidak kalah mengerikannya dari Ivan.

"Eh, Yekaterina, Natalya?" panggil Yao kepada kedua saudari Ivan.

"Ada apa ini? Kok ramai begini?" tanya Yekaterina mulai kepo dengan keadaan ruangan saat ini.

Ivan pun menjawab, "Begini, aku tidak bisa kembali bertugas karena ada masalah penting yang harus diselesaikan. Dan aku harus ikut terlibat juga."

"Memangnya masalah apa, Kak?" tanya Natalya.

"Akak Nesia diculik!" ucap Maya yang terlihat kembali panik.

"Hah? Diculik siapa?" tanya Yekaterina.

"Diculik oleh para perompak!" ucap Maria ikutan panik juga.

Mendengar jawaban mereka membuat Yekaterina ikutan didera panik. Tentu saja ia ikut panik, pasalnya ia juga memiliki hubungan sangat baik dengan Nesia semenjak ia tahu bahwa Nesia adalah teman dekat Ivan selain Yao. Yekaterina sudah menganggap Nesia sebagai saudarinya sendiri.

"Apa?! Adik iparku diculik oleh para perompak?!"

Krik…. Krik…. Krik….

Syuuuuuuuuttttt….

Yao mangap, Natalya syok, Ivan _blushing_ , keempat bersaudara terkejut setelah mendengar salah satu kata antik yang mereka dengar.

Yekaterina bilang Nesia adik iparnya?

Mereka langsung menatap Ivan yang kelihatannya berusaha menutup wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan tangan serta syalnya. Belum pernah mereka melihat Ivan seperti ini, bahkan menurut mereka kesan Ivan yang kelihatan malu-malu kayak gitu terlihat menggelikan. Mengerikan maupun menggelikan tetap saja hasilnya bikin merinding orang-orang sekitar.

"Kakak, apa maksudmu menyebut Nesia sebagai adik iparmu?" tanya Natalya yang tentu saja tidak terima dengan klaim sang kakak tertua.

"Lah? Memang kenapa? Aku memang ingin sekali punya adik ipar macam Nesia."

"Itu berarti kau ingin Ivan dan Nesia menikah, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yekaterina dengan bangganya. "Dan aku juga pengen punya banyak keponakan.

Yao bersama keempat saudaranya benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman jika Nesia menikah dengan beruang mengerikan jadi-jadian macam Ivan. Rasanya mereka tak sudi jika merelakan Nesia bersamanya. Begitu juga dengan Natalya yang selalu terobsesi akan cintanya pada saudara kandungnya itu hingga rela terang-terangan melamar Ivan, dia juga tidak rela.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga ikut!"

"Apa? Kita?" Natalya terlihat tidak sudi. "Aku tidak mau! Nesia pasti bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari para perompak itu."

"Baik!" Yekaterina mencengkram pinggangnya, "Kalau begitu, Yao, aku, dan juga Ivan yang akan menyelamatkan Nesia!"

Mendengar nama Ivan ikut dalam misi penyelamatan Nesia membuat Natalya tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut juga. Setidaknya jika Natalya ikut, dia bisa mengawasi kedekatan antara kakak tercintanya dengan Nesia, dan jika bisa ia harus mencegahnya.

Yekaterina tersenyum setelah menerima anggukan setuju dari adik bungsunya. "Da! Kita akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat!" ucap Yekaterina semangat.

Yao menatap keempat saudaranya yang terlihat mulai cemas. "Jangan khawatir, kami akan menyelamatkan Nesia. Kalian tetaplah disini, aru."

* * *

.

 **Abstract Fantasia**

 **.**

* * *

 **Huuuaaaaaaaaaa…! Maafkan Author Anzel yang kelamaan posting kelanjutan fanfic ini. Saya kena sibuk ama tugas kuliah ditambah lagi berbagai macam acara yang harus dihadiri di akhir tahun kemaren. Huhuhu…. Jadi merasa bersalah T_T Maaf juga jika fanficnya agak mengecewakan, ya. Anzel bakal berusaha untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

 **Adios….**


End file.
